


Heavenly Change

by The_Idiotic_writer



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2020-06-02 10:59:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19440070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Idiotic_writer/pseuds/The_Idiotic_writer
Summary: They say heaven doesn't exist but some say otherwise.





	1. New people yet same faces

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They say heaven doesn't exist but some say otherwise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey hey hey! It's kiwi and yes, I redid some of the chapters and pushed them together! I'll also be working on the chapters more, due to me just getting more ideas for it. 
> 
> Hood you enjoy it so far, be sure to comment me your thoughts and also go to my tumblr ( The-Idiotic-Artist ) and send me some thoughts in the inbox or go see what I also do. Have a safe day/night, everyone!

As expected, a trial was at process. The main event including Meg, Claudette, Jake and Dwight. They were like veterans when it came to the horrors that were the realm of the Entity's, Dwight, escpically. He was one of the first to be here, along with the other three. They all knew each other by now and their own stories of how they ended up here. Benefits with that is that they knew what type of person they were and statics on how to survive from the selected killer. 

Prepared for yet another trial, Dwight ran towards the coal tower, a odd, industrial storage house where crates sat inside the old tower. Outside of it were other large objects that most likely were use in work until corrupted by the one up above, making it useless for survivors AND killers.

Dwight slowly approached the stairs that lead upstairs of the second floor, where he knew a generator would spawn. He heard the tinkering and tapping of the generator being fixed. And right there infront of the machine was none other than Jake Park. It didn't take long for the other to notice the prescenes of his teammate, a simple grin popping off his face, showing he was glad to see Dwight. His pale hand raised from the generator and gestured him to join in on fixing the goddamn machine with him.

" Come on, dork, help me out why don't you? "

Without even a word spoken, Dwight nodded, swiftly stepping to the generators and dug his hands in. That was when he began to fix the machine with him.

You see, Dwight and Jake were close. Jake was one of his best friends and he was glad for that. Even thou he was a complete edgy teen and liked to be alone, Dwight liked to stick around him when around the campfire, out of trials. In trials, he was pretty helpful. He did generators and liked to break hooks infront of killers when they had one of their teammates in their dirty arms. Made him just fucking laugh when it happened. 

" Hey Jake? "

Without even popping his head up, Jake spoke.

" Yeah, what's up? "

" You think I'm a good .. leader? "

The question made Jake snicker.

" You want my honest opinion. "

Dwight rolled his eyes, a huff escaping him.

" Okay, nevermind. "

Jake shook his head.

" Dwight, I'm kidding. But if I'm going to be honest, not really. You need leader lessons. "

Of course, Dwight felt bad for that. He wanted to be better at being a leader. He wanted to set a team. Why? So him and the other normal people in the realm wouldn't get their shoulder pierced by a rusty hook and be left to be feasted on by _It_.

The roars of the fixed generator pleased Jake, backing away and dusting his gloved hands. 

" Done and done. Well, see ya, leader! "

Dwight turned as Jake began to head towards the open window, squinting his eyes.

" Aren't we going to fix gens together? "

Jake paused, his head forward at Dwight and shook it.

" Nah, I'm off to break hooks. Can't have a trial without broken hooks. "

And there he went, jumping out of the window and landing it perfectly before scattering off like the raccoon he was. What a boy.

Dwight decided to take the stairs, running down it as, of course, there is a killer somewhere. And by the sounds of his hearts are increasing and pounding agaisnt his chest, he knew they were near. His eyes swiped around, his anxiety getting to the best of him. He hoped to god it wasn't that sickening clown guy. 

Walking out of the tower, he was earned sudden pain in his back, the impact of something hitting his back made him panic. His glasses had fallen off his face but he had no time to pick it up. Adrenaline pumped through him as he began to run. It was unclear for him, since it was dark and black around the estate. The best he could do was hold his arms out, trying to feel for any objects or other things apart of the industrial place. His lucky ran out once he slammed face first into what he believes is a tree. Everything went black as he fell onto the hard ground. Down for the count, That is until ...

His eyes slowly opened up to something new. He had his glasses on his face and it was much more brighter. His back still was in pain but instead of the ground he laid on before, it was soften and felt very comfortable. A groan left him, sitting up on what he saw was a bed. A clean one at that matter. Pillows, covers, everything. It confused him gravely. 

_When the fuck did I get here?_ Dwight thought to himself.

He took a look around and saw he was in a room. It seemed messy, clothes on the floor, a open closet with clothing hung up and shoes under them, A dresser with some of the drawers opened, revealing clothes and other items like deodorant, hair burhs etc.

His attention was pulled once he heard the door knock, jumping up. His heart began to race at the noise. Even without permission of the man in the room, that being Dwight, the door opened. His eyes widen at the sight of Claudette. 

Claudette was much more presentable. Not with the dirty, bloody and messy clothing every one had in the realm but more of clean clothing. And instead of a worried and afriad look, it was soften and cheerful. It was dumbfounding. What the fuck was up?

" You okay, Dwi? You fell pretty badly back there, moving all the boxes and stuff. "

" Bo-boxes? " Dwight stuttered in confusion.

" Dang, you really hit the ground hard, huh? "

Claudette leaned agaisnt the door a bit, flashing a friendly smile upon Dwight.

" Well, I'll let you rest, okay? But promise you'll help with the boxes? "

Dwight gulped and nods his head, which resulted to the woman leaving the room, shutting the door behind her.

* * *

After a while, the poor man finally got out of the cozy bedroom, exploring the new territory. A decent, medium sized house. He recently found out there was not only him or Claudette but there was Jake and Feng. He didn't see any other survivor, which, puzzled him. 

At a wooden table with Claudette, Dwight had a mug of green tea that Claudette had mixed up for him. Sipping on the warm drink, his eyes went on her, who was unboxing what seemed to be cooking items like pots, pans and other kitchen needs.

" So, where's the others? "

She paused, her head lifted up towards him.

" Hm? "

" You know, the other survivors? "

Blink, blink.

Dwight paused then shook his head.

" N-nevermind. Um, where's Meg? "

" Oh, Meg? Well, she's somewhere around the area. I forgot where. I think in one of the apartments. "

That answer only increased his curiosity. _Around the area_? What the fuck? 

A loud THUD alerted the two in the kitchen, their heads shot at the sudden sound. Claudette rushed over to the scene while Dwight rose up and did the same. Jake had felt onto the floor like the idiot he was. He had some cozy clothing on, almost like sleeping attire. Tank top with fluffy pants and socks on. The boy must have slipped on the hardwood floor while running toward the hallway. Claude thankfully helped him up but she ended up smacking the back of his head softly. 

" What the hell is wrong with you? Don't be sliding across the floor. "

Oh Claudette. She was such a sweet person but was like a mom friend. She puts things into order once in a while. 

Dwight was still confused as to what the fuck could have happened. _What happened? Why was he here? Was this the Entity's work? Was this ... a sort of reward to him? Was this his 'break' from the realm?_ All these questions sure gave him a mean headache. It was so confusing to him. And it was clear to him this wasn't like the realm. They don't seem to remember it. Or, at least, they don't know about it. Did they escape the realm and were given lifes. No, no. That couldn't be. The pit. He remembers the pit. He remembers Jake mentioned it all having one of their talks.

At the time of them talking in the forest, Jake was very upset about something. When Dwight went over to comfort his teammate, he told him about it. If they weren't useable to the Entity anymore, they'd be throw to the pit. All of them. Even the savage killers they run from. 

All this thinking Dwight had blocked him from even realizing Feng charging into him like an angry bull. The impact of her ramming into his still aching back to shout loudly.

" Oops, sorry! "

Feng giggled to the other, running to the kitchen to grab something to eat. 

Huffing and puffing in pain, Dwight gently tried to put his hands on his back, clenched his teeth. It felt like a blade hit it hard.

There a loud knock on the door, loud enough for everyone in the house to peek up from what they were doing.

" I'll get it! "

Feng yelled, informing the others to stay their asses down while she raced to the door and swung it open. The person at the door caused a mini heart attack for Dwight.

A large, disfigured man stood there. The Hillbilly. The problem was, he looked much more cleaner. His hair seemed washed and he didn't have the ripped tanktop or dirty pants. But, much more taming clothes. Feng loudly sighed, arching her back to looking at Claudette, who happened to walk over.

" Claaaaaude, your buddy is here. "

She moved out of the way for Claudette to greet the man.

" Hello, Max. "

Max? Max is his name? He had a fucking name? 

" Howdy Claude, how's the moving going? "

How the fuck does she know him? How is she friends with him?!

" Oh, It's been okay! Dwight sadly fell down the stairs after trying to carry two big boxes. "

Dwight squinted his eyes at the conversation. He what? 

" I can help y'all if ya need It! I'm pretty good at carrying stuff! "

The man grinned cheerfully, Claudette flashing a smile back.

" I think we have it from here. But you're welcome to come in. "

Claudette began to walk away from the door, giving room for the tall man to step in. Compared to him and the rest of the people in the house, He was TALL. The tallest person who lived in here was Dwight. Then Jake, Claudette then Feng, who was the shortest. 

Max spotted Dwight, gently giving him a pat on the back.

" Howdy, Dwi! How's that back of yer's? "

" F-fine." Liar.

" Well, sorry about the news of ya fallin'. "

" Yeah, it's fine. "

There was an awkward silence between the two. Dwight was so nervous about getting close to him. He can't get over the fact this was the guy who kept killing him over and over. He just couldn't. He felt uncomfortable with him around.

Thank god Feng dragged the poor man into her room to show off what she has unboxed. Max found some of the things she showed off fascinating, as if he hasn't seen in ever. 

Jake tapped on the shoulder of Dwight, who flinched forward at it.

" Hey dork, you okay? "

Dwight nodded, rubbing his neck nervously with a fake grin.

" Yeah, just ... still tired. "

" Jesus, I told you to not pick up two goddamn boxes! I knew you couldn't it! "

Jake rolled his eyes jokingly, kidding with the poor boy. Now dryly laughing, Dwight rying to give off the look that he knew what he was talking about, even if he didn't. Dwight was so anxious right now. He hated that feeling of worry. He had it everyday before and in the realm of the Entity's. 

* * *

Claudette had suggested to the two to find jobs to pay bills. Jake didn't like the thought of jobs but after some arguing, Dwight and him went out to look for some. 

You see, Claudette, in this 'universe' or whatever, worked in a flower shop as a cashier. That's how she met Max apparently. She described the meeting as a happy one, Max complimenting some of the flower set ups. And since then, they hung out. She spoke about Max sharing a house with two other people. Dwight didn't pick the names up, daydreaming a little while she told the story. 

While taking a walk around the wide, vast town, Jake had his hands dugged in his pockets, walking displeased. He was like a child who is bring forced into going to the store. It made Dwight snicker.

" Whatcha laughing at? " Jake asked with a raised eyebrow.

" You're like a pouting kid. " Dwight grinned.

Jake scoffed, throwing his hands out of his pockets.

" Well, I'm not one for a job! "

" How so? "

No response. Sigh. Dwight spoke again.

" Is it because you're lazy? "

Ah, that hit a nerve.

" No, it's just there ain't no jobs that interest me. They're all so .. boring. "

Jake entangled his arms, folding them tightly and giving a sour face. 

" Well, " Dwight's eyes went on the pouty Jake, " What interest you? "

" Hmmm, tough to say. I can't think right now. "

" Is it because you can't think when you're an- "

Dwight's sentence never finished, as he accidentally bumped into someone. He fell on his behind, which caused some aching pain in his back. 

" Oh goodness, are you okay, sir? " A voice called out to Dwight, having a slight accent mixed in. It was unclear what type, most likely an African one.

Soon, a hand was reaching out to him. Whoever it was wanted to help him up. He accepted this help and rose up to his feet. He finally took a look at the person who he bumped into.

The man was tall and skinny. A nigerian man with short yet curly, dark hair. His eyes matched his hair. He wore causal clothing and had a soften look.

" I am deeply sorry, I wasn't looking. " He spoke again.

" No, no, it's fine! I wasn't doing the same! " Dwight quickly spoke up.

Jake gave the man a curious look.

" Say, you're that one postman! Ojomo? "

The man smiled kindly at Jake and gave a confirming nod. 

" Yes, that's me. Philip Ojomo. "

Philip? He never heard of them before. Unless ... oh fuck.


	2. Just a thought

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ah yes, every fucker in the original killers household has a goddamn accent

A week as past and Dwight has learned so much about this new world and also his pain faded away. This morning, After a talk with Claudette and Philip, who stopped by to give mail in his route and decided to make small talk, he learned about the fact him, Max and someone by the name of 'Evan' live together a few blocks away. Turns out the three are pretty close, having different jobs. Philip, obviously is a mailman who was from Nigeria, seeking a job in America. He seemed happy with what he has. Max likes to volunteer in different jobs. Sometimes at a animal shelter, sometimes at his parent's farm. And the Evan guy is apparently a hunter. Sounds like some solid jobs to him.

After a wave of goodbye and Philip heading out, Claudette checked the mail. Bills, bills, bills. She shook her head at them, sitting down at the table and laid her head down. Her way of thinking to herself. Dwight noticed and came over, putting a hand on her shoulder taintly. )

" You alright, Claude? "

She lifted her head up and stared at him.

" Not exactly. I don't know if we have enough for this month's rent." She paused, " Have you and Jake found any job opportunities? "

Dwight felt the sweat drop drip from his forehead. Fuck. He hasn't.

" N .. no. Not yet. "

Claudette drowned deeply at the news, sitting up in her chair. 

" Dwight, we're gonna get kicked out if you guys don't get jobs! My job isn't enough for all of us! Please ... "

He nodded shallowly, his head down. He knew it was going to be hard for him to find the right job. Maybe, likebefore the realm, he could get a pizza job. But he knew, this place he was in now wasn't too familiar. There probably wasn't a pizza place. 

Jake pushed the front door open in excitement, slamming his hand onto the table that Claudette had the mail on. 

" Guess who got a new fucking job?! " He cheered.

Claudette beamed in delight, her eyes widen.

" You're joking, right? "

He shook his head, " Nope! I'm gonna be volunteering at the nearby park. "

Soon, the new spread around the house like some plague. Hell, Feng was even proud of him. In a way, Dwight felt disappointed in himself. Jake. Jake motherfucking Park got a job. Of all the people who lived here, Jake got a job. He knew he needed to get a job, like Claudette said, her job wasn't going to be enough and he highly doubt Jake's upcoming one will be enough either. Maybe he couldn't talk to Max about jobs.

That afternoon, Dwight headed out to the address Claudette informed him about, having to tell her his plan and supporting it. He walked up to the door and rang the doorbell. It took a while for anyone to come to the door, starting to look around the front yard. It had a neat touch to it, yard was cut and bushes seemed like they were trimmed. The shuffle of the doorknob caught his attention back and soon, revealing Max, who was happy to see the other.

" Howdy, Dwi! Whatcha doin' 'round here? " He asked.

" I wanted to talk to you about ... jobs. I need help with figuring out some. "

" Well, shoot! " Max cried, moving out of the way, " Come right in! I'd love to help out a good friend. "

Slowly did Dwight step in. Expecting horrors like corpses, skulls or cobwebs to linger in the house, to his surprise, it seemed perfectly clean. In the entrance, was a living room. It was an empty house, to say at the least.

" Phil nor Ev ain't here. " Max informed him, " They're at their job, I think. "

" You think? "

" Mhmm. "

There was a pause.

" Oh shoot! Would ya like somethin' to drink? I-I think we got .. uh .. water, orange juice .. water. "

Dwight smiled and held up a hand for him to pause.

" Water would be nice. "

There Max goes, happily stepping to a open room that was the kitchen. Dwight sat there awkwardly, fiddling with his hands before the door opened up. His head shot up to the door, coming in was a large, muscular man with little hair on his head. He was mounted in scars, one deep on across his mouth. His eyes were a hazel color and he seemed serious. 

" Who the hell are you? " The man asked Dwight.

His voice, god, his voice. Deep and raspy. Sounded like he was a smoker almost. So sickening, He felt goosebumps among his arms and legs and his hair straight up. He knew exactly who this represented, just by how he stood and his appearance. The Trapper.

The voice of this man stuck out to the point Max poked his head from the doorway and smiled brightly at the man.

" Evan, you're back early. "

Ah. That was the Evan guy. The name fits. 

" Yeah I am. " 'Evan' put the huntint rifle he had in his hands down on the corner where a coat hanger was placed. " Nothing much was out and it was gettin' too goddamn hot for me. "

" Want me to get ya a drink? "

" Please. "

And Max was back in the kitchen, grabbing one more drink. Evan sat down on the couch, his eyes slowly motioned through Dwight. 

" Ya didn't answer my question, boy. "

" Oh! Uh ... Dwight. "

Evan hummed, looking away from him with his elbows on his own knees.

" Max has talked 'bout y'all. Seem like nice. What brings ya here? "

" O-oh, well, sir, I was going to ask Max a-about jobs. " Dwight stuttered an answer out, causing a head shake from him.

" No need to call me sir. I ain't some boss. It's Evan."

" Evan ... right. "

_Idiot._

" Anyways, I'm sure Max can help. He's always tryin' to, at least.

Almost on cue, Max popped out of nowhere, glasses of waters in his arms and set them down as careful as he could on the coffee table in front of them. However, wasn't that careful.

" Got 'em! " Max happily cheered, " Waters for y'all! "

" Thanks, Max." Dwight shyly thanked, taking one of the glasses and taking sip. 

Max happily sat down in a nearby chair and began to run his mouth. He talked about different jobs, some he did like help out at certain places like shops, animal shelters, other shit. Eventually, Evan would bump in and put his opinion on the matter. It was difficult to choose the easiest, at least, to Dwight. 

" What do you guys recommend as a easy job? "

Evan tapped his index finger against his chin while in the process of thinking. 

" Well, boy, there ain't too many 'easy' jobs. Any of y'all buddies have a good job? Or maybe- "

Evan rumbled on about other jobs, some hard, some that Dwight didn't like the sound if. That was then when the thought of Jake's new job came up. In his mind, he was contemplating whether or not to go for that job or leave it alone. He was convicted.

" Well, it was nice talking to you guys but I think I've made up my mind."

Dwight set the half drunken out glass on the table before rising up from the seat and making his way to the door. 

" Okay, have fun! " Max waved excitedly.

Evan folded his arms and watched him leave, " Good luck, kid. "

* * *

Dwight came home that day, ready to talk to Jake about his idea. Feng was in the kitchen, grabbing herself what she likes to call "Gamer snack" which included some soda and ham. Once she spotted Dwight walk in, she decided to act like the prick she was, get a slice of ham and throw it like a frisbee at him. The ham ended up smacking his face and causing poor Dwight to panic. Backing up and falling on his ass, Feng couldn't help but laugh at the fallen guy. 

" Well, shit. Didn't mean for you to fall." She giggled.

Ripping off the ham, he frowned upon Feng and threw it back at her. 

" Jesus christ, Feng, what the fuck? " Dwight called out, wiping his face off with a nearby rag. Once done, he asked, " Where's Jake? "

" Jake? Oh, he went to the store with Claudette to get food and shit."

" Fuuuuuck. " Dwight sighed, laying on the couch , face first. This, of course, made Feng raise a eyebrow.

" Why do you need the asshole so badly? Gotta finally say you like him?"

A red color popped from his face with a rather disgusted face.

"I'm sorry, what?"

Feng's mouth twisted into the devilish grin he always saw on her face. She was always a trickster, almost like Jake but worse. Jake had his boundaries while Feng ... pushed them. She wasn't some sweet, nice girl who'd hell you out. The game enjoyed to watch the world burn.

"I see how you two like each other. It's adorable honestly." Feng chirped, walking around the couch Dwight laid on, hiding his face with a pillow. 

At first, Dwight's response was more of muffled screams into the pillow. Soon, he raised his head up to look st her, revealing his face darken. 

"I don't like him and he doesn't like me. That's final."

"Yoooou're denying, Dwiiiight.~" 

He really was, he wasn't too much of a romantic, fearing that if he even gotten into a relationship with someone, he'd mess it up in a way. Anxiety was a bitch to him, a lot of the time. 

"Okay, and?" Dwight began, "I deny because it's the truth."

Feng rolled her dark eyes and propped herself on the edge of the couch, looking down at him with a grin.

"Oh come on, maybe you guys will end up like postman Ohomo and his buff ass boyfriend."

This puzzled Dwight dearly, taking a moment to take in what she was talking about. Was ... she talking Philip? Who's his 'buff-ass boyfriend'?

"Excuse me, what?"

"You heard me," Feng turned her body, her back laid against the arm of the couch, meanwhile, Dwight sat up, hugging the pillow, "Ev guy and Mr Ohomo are a thing. Max was talking about it a few days ago."

Dwight didn't speak for a while, staring at Feng with wide eyes and jaw dropped. He didn't expect Nigerian mailman to be with hunter man, however, felt happy for the two. At least they're happy together. 

"What?" Feng tilted her head gently, "Don't you support gay rights?"

"I do! I just... I'm surprised. I didn't-"

The doorknob creaked and the door opened. There they were, Claudette and Jake, holding bags of food and heading to the kitchen with them. Dwight rose up from the couch, threw the pillow into Feng's face and raced over.

"Jake, Jake, Jake!"

" What, what, what? "

Jake turned his body to face Dwight, who stopped in front of him. 

" Should I work at the park? Maybe me and you can go side-by-side, doing shit."

"Hmm, i don't think so." Jake frowned, "Last time I checked, I took the last spot for volunteering."

"Goooooddamnit!" Dwight sighed in disappointment, "There goes my plans."

Jake put his hand on his shoulder and patted it, "You're such a idiot, it's amazing."

Dwight rolled his eyes with a smile tugging up. It may have seemed hopeless at the moment but he couldn't help but smile at Jake's comment.

"Here, how about this?" Jake began, "We'll go looking out for more jobs in the morning. Sound good?"

He nodded, agreeing with this. The last time they went out to look for possible jobs, they took a pause and had a good talk with Philip. After that, it somewhat slipped his mind. They'll try again tomorrow and maybe this time, they'll find a good idea. 


	3. Finally A Miracle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dwight finally finds a fucking job.

Dwight didn't realize till today that Feng had an actual job. However, it was a job he didn't expect someone to have; being a YouTuber. She plays games, does streams and complain about video games, upload those and get money from it. The reason he learned this today was Feng videoing herself, walking around the house like a dork and showing her 'followers' the stuff they had. 

"And here's the kitchen!" She cheered to her audience, walking backwards into the room she just titled. Dwight quietly watched from a far, a hand on his own chin and grinning at this. He had never really seen anyone so excited to show off a normal room like a living room or, hell, the kitchen. It was sort of funny seeing her scatter around with the camera.

Out of nowhere, Jake slammed his hands onto the same table Dwight had his elbow, causing him to jump up and turned towards Jake, who happened to have a large smirk across his face. God, it looked like he killed a guy he hated and got away with it.

"Guess what, dork?" Jake hummed.

"What?" Dwight raised a curious eyebrow.

"We're gonna walk around again. We gotta find your dumb ass a job!" 

The news really put a smile on Dwight's face. "Alright, let me get dress real quick, okay?"

Running towards his room, he noticed the TV on. It was on a talk show. Not just a talk show, it was Jane Romano! Dwight smiled at the sight of her, happily speaking to some random person about their problems. _Wow, so, she wasn't lying back in the Entity's realm? Crazy._

Dwight's attention snapped back, finally quickly changing to some normal, casual clothing. Mainly, fall type of clothes. He didn't want to be cold. Winter was coming soon, so, he needed to biddle up as best as he could. 

Coming out of the room and rushing to the boy at the door, they were off again. 

* * *

Dwight saw plenty of new people and a few faces he knows damn well. He saw _Detective Tapp_ , having a job of a police officer and come telling what Jake told him, he was doing a pretty good damn job at it. He saw a group of teenagers running around, having a bag from what he knows of is spray paint, from their conversations. _The Legion_. You could tell it was them from their clothing. Their jackets and aesthetic. Troubled teens they were. Very troubled. 

Pausing in his tracks, Jake turned his head, seeing the officer across the stress and soom decided to shout over at Tapp, cupping his mouth to make his voice louder, "HEY OFFICER TAPP! WHAT'S GOOD? "

His voice was heard by the cop, as Tapp turned his head and grinned. "Hey, kids. Whatcha up today?" 

Jake grinned back, pointing over at nervous, concerned Dwight. He wanted him to stop shouting towards the police man. 

"We're looking for a job for Dwi!"

_Thanks for yelling that business on the streets, Jake._

"Really? Well, good luck, you two." He waved them goodbye as Jake dragged Dwight forward. 

As the two walked, Jake tried to give some ideas for jove or possible careers. Maybe, it'd be helpful.

"Sooooo, what about a plumber?"

"A plumber?" Dwight asked.

"Yeah. You can like, fix people's toilets and sinks"

"Jake, I'm not really good at that type of stuff. And plus, I don't think I want people's shit all over me."

"Oh."

Jake dug into his own thoughts, trying his hardest to throw out good suggestions. That was then he had a brilliant idea.

His head twisted towards Dwight, looking at him, up and down.

"Be a stripper. "

Dwight's eyes neatly popped out in shock, his face glowing a cherry red. It took him a moment to process the words that came out of Jake.

"JAKE, WHAT THE FUCK?!"

Dwight covered his mouth, realizing he was screaming right there and then. He hoped no one had heard him but Tapp most likely did, from a far at least.

"What? It's a suggestion?"

"Jake." Dwight inhaled, "I'm not dancing for money."

"Come on! It's a job!"

"No!"

"Okay, okay, fine! What about ... a delivery guy?" 

Dwight paused, his eyes lit up. That's a job he could be well at. Hell, before all this mess, he remembers vividly all the times he delivered pizza. 

"That's perfect!" Dwight cheered, his hands rolled up and began to fist bump the air.

"Then, come on! Let's check out the place!"

The two booked it down the road, running like wild chicken who were going to get beheaded if they stop. Jake's idiotic ass decided to turn his head towards Dwight to shout something but BAM! Poor Park crashed into a tr- no, wait, that was a person. But a very huge person. He was nearly the size of Mr. Evan Macmillan. He had short, curly brown hair and a rather casual outfit on. A blue, letterman's jacket and very dark blue Jean's. He had black gloves and black boots. His eyes were a sky blue, however, one eye was damaged, blind rather, with scars coming down it. 

There was a woman with him, a lot more shorter. She had long, scattered blonde hair. Her eyes were just like the others, except the one damaged eye. Her eyes were blue. She wore a green, turtle neck with a grayish jacket. A floral skirt and white, long socks with tan dress shoes. _Laurie Strode_. Wait, if that was Laurie, then the man was ...

Jake fell backwards on his behind, rubbing his head before gazing up at the large man with wide eyes and a slight redness across his cheeks. 

"Jake! Dwight!" Laurie spoke up, coming over to help him up from the ground. "Are you okay?" She asked Park, meanwhile, Dwight stared down the large man, trying to figure out who this could be. He had an idea but, at the same time, he didn't. He gulped and prayed it was someone new.

Laurie got Jake to his feet, who brushed himself off, " Yeah, I'm fine." He spun around to the larger man, grinning nervously while rubbing the back of his head. "Sorry, Mikey. Didn't mean to run right into you."

He knew it. _Michael A. Myers._

Michael nodded, his way of showing Jake was okay. Dwight sweated up and down that he knew Jake had a thing for him. The way he looked at Michael and how red he was ... seemingly, he had a crush. But he wasn't going to say anything ... yet. Meanwhile, Laurie decided to bud in on this conversation, her hands on her hips and tilting her head. 

"Where are you boys off to in such a rush? You runnin' from the cops?"

Jake barked out a laugh, shaking his head as an answer. "No, we're trying to get Dwight boy here a job and we think we might have a idea."

"Oooo! Really?"

"Yeah! Remember that one pizza place?"

"Pizzawhat?"

"Yeah!"

Laurie's face lit up like fireworks, happily clapping. "I work there! We have a spot open right now!"

"Really?!" Dwight practically shouted out. Laurie nodded quickly before grabbing his hand and running off to the place.

"Come on! I'll help you sign up! I have a break today but I'm happy to help."

As the two ran off, Jake and Myers looked back at each other, blinking at each other, unsure if they should follow or not.

They end up following along.

* * *

In the living room, Max and Claudette sat there, discussing the troubles of bills. Claudette had been stressed about them, since they were dued very soon. Max insisted he'd help but she refused. He needed the money for his own rent with Ev and Phil. She felt greedy and selfish.

"Are ya sure?"

"Max, I'm positive. I'm su-"

And right there and then, the door slammed right open. Something that occurred a lot around this house. But it wasn't Jake, it was Dwight! 

He ran over to the two, his smile bright as can he as he whispered to Claudette the following words; "I got a job." Then procced to cheer and jump for joy. Claudette clapped her hands at the man, glad he had found a job. Finally. Max also clapped, but his was a 'I dunno what's going on but I'm gonna clap too.' clap 

Tonight, Dwight would sleep happily, knowing he had work in two days.


	4. Crushes and Chickens

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The start of a cliche love story and a new pet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HI YES I WASN'T LYING, I'M CONTINUING THE STORY !!! ^^

So far, for the pass month, work had been good. Dwight was made employee of the month in November, and It was now December, a cold, hard month. Right as it turned December, it begun to snow. Harder for Dwight to deliver, especially on his bike. So, to his surprise, he got to ride one of the cars. Dwight had his driver's license, but never exactly owned a car. They usually walked around instead of wasting the gas of their one van. So, he was happy to be using a car.  
  
A delivery was made by a certain man, ordering a simple cheese pizza. Driving to the address from which the pizza was ordered, he noticed it was a completely different house than the usual. Sometimes, on Fridays, Feng would order pizza for their own house and tell Dwight that because she's his friend, she would get it for free.  
  
Yeah, no.  
  
Knocking on the white door, shock filled him as he saw who was at the door. David motherfucking King. He couldn't believe it. It was the British bitch he knew and... somewhat adored. Him and King were pretty close in the Fog... maybe they were friends here. At least... he hoped so.  
  
Once David noticed his delivery guy was non other than Dwight, the brit grinned. It seemed like David knew him in this timeline as well.  
  
" Well, if it isn't my best mate, Dwight? How are ye? How's life doin' for you?"  
  
Dwight smiled at the man, "I've been well. I got a new job... finally. And you?"  
  
"I've been doin' pretty swell actually. I work at the bar nearby, y'know?"  
  
"That's great to hear! I'm happy to see you again."  
  
" You too, nerd. We should talk more, mate. Miss seein' yer dorky arse around."

Dwight felt his face burn a bright red, his heart gently pounding against his chest. He wanted to talk to him more? He thought he annoyed the hell of the brit. But, knowing that David wanted to talk more... it made him smile. After a moment of looking down, he remembered, shit, he ordered a fucking pizza. The pizza boy handed the man his pizza with a friendly smile.  
  
"Here's your pizza!"  
  
"Thanks, nerd. Here's ya cash."  
  
He handed him the money over but .. also a piece of paper. Dwight waved him goodbye before the door was closed. Noticing the whiteness of the extra paper, he stared at it. There, he saw some numbers. Wait... No. This... _THIS WAS DAVID'S PHONE NUMBER_! His eyes widen and a big grin appeared across his face.

After finishing his shift a few hours later, Dwight came home with a joyful air to him. No one was home at this time. Jake was at his own workplace and Claudette was at Max, Phil and Ev's house for God knows what. Probably to hang out. The only one at home was Feng and the girl was in the fridge, digging for ham and a water bottle.  
  
Hearing Dwight come in and lay on the couch, she peeked from the door of the kitchen and raised an eyebrow. He seemed more happier today. Suspicious. Bumping the fridge shut with her hip, the gamer girl skipped over with her sandwich and leaned over from behind the couch to see what he had in his hand. The paper.

"Yo, nerd." She began, "What's that?"  
  
She squinted her dark eyes at the note for a moment, and was suddenly hit with a realization. She gasped softly, not even letting him answer.  
  
"DID YOU GET A PHONE NUMBER?! WAS IT FROM A GIRL?!"  
  
His cheeks lit up like Christmas lights again. Great.  
  
"N-NO. Well ... yes, it's a phone number. It's from a old friend.."  
  
"Ooooooo! Who? Who? Was it Jeff? Loved that guy. WAIT. Was it from one of the old fucks? Macmillan? Ohomo?"

"No, no and no. It's from David."  
  
She took a long pause. Then, there was a loud, and overly dramatic, gasp.  
  
"DWIGHT, I NEVER KNEW YOU HAD A BOYFRIEND!"  
  
"FENG, NO!! I JUST SAID HE WAS A GOOD FRIEND!!"  
  
"Yeah, yeah, whatever, pizza boy." She took a moment to take a bite into her sandwich before poking at the number. She tried to talk with the sandwich in her mouth but ... it was all muffled.  
  
"I don't know what the fuck you're saying."  
  
She rolled her eyes and finished up the bite before pointing again.  
  
"Are you gonna call him?"

"Probably. I'll get to it soon."

Feng stared at him, long and hard with a unamused expression marked across her pale face.

"You're gonna hesitate on it, aren't you?"

"Of course not!"

...

"Okay .. maybe."

"Weeeeell, I'm going to help you." She hummed in a cheery tone, making her way around the couch and sat beside him while shoving the rest of the sandwich down her throat. 

"I'm getting you a boyfriend. 'Cause I know you like him."

"Didn't you say that about Jake?"

"Yeah but Jake's too much of a bottom for you?"

"I'm telling him you said that."

She shrugged her shoulders, as if she didn't really care, which, she didn't. 

"And? I told him personally he was a bottom. But we aren't talking about that. We're talking about how you're getting a brit as a boyfriend."

Dwight laid his face into his white palms, shaking his head meanwhile Feng took her phone out and began to dial the number ...

* * *

"Ev, dear, do you know where Max is?" Philip hummed out from the kitchen, stepping into their living room. "I haven't seen him all day. Not even this morning."

Evan, who was on the couch to rest from work, thought of that fact. He was right. Max had been missing for the whole day. 

"Shit, yer right. Where is that fucker?" He asked as well, standing up.

The door knocked. The two men's heads darted towards the door but only one came to the door; Evan. Opening the door, his reaction switched. At the door was Max, thankfully. But ... something else was in his hands. Someone small and very much alive.

...

"Max, is that a fucking chicken?"

Max's childish grin widen, making Evan turn around and pinched the arch of his nose. He couldn't believe it. The boy brought home a whole ass chicken. It was very healthy too. Calm and only clucking softly in his arms. Philip took a peek at what Evan's disappointment was towards.

" ... Max, when I said we could have a pet ... that isn't what I meant. " 

Suddenly, his grin turned into a deep frown. Max was deeply ashamed of himself. 

"Ma and Pa let me keep it ... I even was given stuff for it!" He exclaimed, trying his hardest to get them on his side. He really wanted to keep the chicken. 

Evan and Philip gazed at each other, like two parents who have no idea what to do. They needed a moment to talk, excusing themselves to discuss. 

"We should keep it." Philip whispered. 

"What?! We aren't keepin' a fucking chicken! That's fuckin' insane."

"Come on! He seems really happy with it! Besides, we promised we could get a pet ... "

The two looked back at Max and the chicken, watching the two interact. Mainly at Max petting it's head like a dog. Evan lowly sighed. 

"Fine. We'll keep it."

Philip, obviously excited, brightly smiled before leaning over to peck his cheek before the two turned back around and gave him an approved nod.

"The chicken is welcomed." Philip hummed.

Max gasped in joy while his eyes sparkled. _They said yes!_ He thought to himself. 

His first. action was letting it wander, gently placing it down on the hardwood floor and allowing it to step around the tree. The three watched it wander, making sure it didn't go far. It didn't. Only walking to the couch and sticking around there.

"Sooooooo," Evan began himself, "What's it name going to be?"

"Omae?" Philip suggested for a second before stopping himself. "No .. Thomas?"

"Thomas?"

"What? The name sounds nice."

"Hmm, what about Lincoln?"

"Like the president?"

"I mean, yeah."

While the two discussed, Max didn't take long before calling out, "Max Jr!" As a suggestion. Silence filled the room before Evan and Phil nodded in unison.

"Max Jr. I like that."


	5. Almost that time of the year

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, we gonna go deep into the killer household today, suckers

"YO, BITCH!"

Dwight rubbed his eyes tiredly, sitting up from the soft bed he slept on every night. He noticed the lights from the door, a person standing there, screaming at him. It was Feng, of course. Who wouldn't scream at him to wake up. Like a little sister, she was.

"Feng, what the fuck?"

"Get the fuck up, we got shit to do!"

Dwight took a moment to place his glasses on and take his phone from the nearby night stand. It was Saturday and only 9am. Ugh.

"Can't I sleep for five more minutes? Or hours? Or years?"

Feng scoffed, her arms tangled together angrily. Today was the day they were going to hang out with David. Yes, both of them. Feng wanted to be the third wheel, making sure everything went according to plan. An made up plan. A plan that doesn't exist. Feng's plan.

"Come on! Don't make me drag you off!"

Dwight lifted his head up, beginning to slowly roll out of bed and onto the floor. He face planted right into the floor before muffling from below, "I did it."

Well, that's one way of getting out of bed. 

Feng rolled her eyes. Before turning around to leave, she had shit to say."Just get dressed, dork. Meet me in the kitchen to get some gucci ass toast." And then, she left. 

Somehow, Dwight knew this was going to be a very long and hard day ahead of himself. A VERY long and hard one. He knew how determined Feng was, especially in stuff she didn't understand much in. She called herself 'Cupid'. 

A knock echoed the calm and silent house of the young adults, Feng nearly slipping on the floor with her socks still on. She flung the door open and saw Philip, waiting. He had his usual postman outfit on and four colored envelop. There was also a warm smile thst appeared across his smooth lips. 

"I got some mail for you kids. And boy, do I know what it is!"

"You've been going through our mail?" Feng squinted her eyes, the postman shaking his head.

"Of course not! I just know because me, Ev and Max got the same invitations."

The word 'Invitation' really lighten her mood, nearly snatching them out of his hands to look at them. There were their names _. Jake, Claudette, Dwight and Feng_. Written in a very nice black pen on blue envelops.

"The Myer's invited practically invited everyone over for a winter party. There will be a lot of things going on."

The smaller female tapped her index finger agaisnt her chin, before looking back behind her to make sure Dwight wasn't listening. He wasn't. He was in the restroom after needing to use it. Hey, guys gotta piss. 

"Is ... David going to be there?"

"King guy? Works at the bars?"

"Yeah!"

"Well ... "

The Nigerian man took a moment to look through his mail bag before pulling out a similar envelope that read _David King_. That was an absolute yes. Feng's eyes sparkled like diamonds at the sight of it. He soon placed it back into the bag and gave her a strange look.

"How come you are so excited for him to come?"

"Weeeeeeelllllll, a certain nerd has a crush on him. "

Philip smiled.

"Awww, well, hopefully they'll be mistletoes at the party."

"Shit ... I should totally see if I can ask her for some help."

"Well," Philip began, beginning to turn around and wave her goodbye. "Good luck with that. I'll see you there!"

And thus, he went off to the sidewalk, going door to door to deliver the mail he had to give. Fsng watched him go away before scrambling to the kitchen table with the envelops, awaiting Dwight's return. After around five minutes, he came out and was greeted by Feng shouting at him to get the hell over there. He did as so and immediately became observant to the mail on the table. 

"What's that?"

"Oooh, nothing."

Dwight knew it wasn't JUST nothing. It seemed important. Important enough for Feng to be so proud and happy about.

"Tell me."

Feng gently slid the envelope towards Dwight and let him open it up, it was very easy to open, there was a small card. It had a cute christmas hat with thr words 'you've been invited to.." on the front. He soon opened it up and there was the information. Next Saturday, starting at 3:00pm and ending at 11:00pm. It takes place at Myer's household and it asks to bring some gifts for the people attending. Well, it's optional but it's suggested. He couldn't help but slowly look up at Dwight with the stunned look. Feng's lips curved and raised a eyebrow.

"Feng ... you aren't thinking what I t-"

"David's going to be there."

He facepalmed while muttered words left him.

"I fucking knew it."

"Come on! I have a great plan too!"

Dwight rolled his wrist a bit, a sign for her to continue. Feng happened to noticed and was glad.

"Weeeelllll! Today, since we're hanging out, we could get some ideas of what to get home. Hell, maybe he'll get you something."

Dwight scoffed, "I highly doubt it." 

"Dwi, what did we talk about?" Feng put her hands on her hips. "Don't be a sad, depressed bastard."

Right on que, Feng and Dwight faced the vibrating phone. A message was sent to Dwight, which he had answered. It was David. 

"Well? Is it David?"

"Yeah, he says he's ready when we are."

It didn't take long for Feng to hop up like the bunny she was and look over Dwight.

"Let's go, bitch! We're ready, he's ready! Let's head out!"

* * *

Back at what most would call the 'Chaotic Household', Max was caring the chicken they had previously adopted. Max Jr it was, a proud chicken and new member of their household. Today was Evan's break, so, he was stuck with the two for the time being. He hoped that maybe tonight, after Philip's rounds around the neighborhood, the two could go on a small date together. Been a while since. 

"Max, what are you doing?"

Max looked up, having a small brush in his hand.

"I wanna brush his hair."

"I .. don't think ya can do that, bud. It's a chicken."

"No, I can, watch." 

Giving a very special presentation, he took the brush and carefully brush the feathers of Max jr's body. The chicken didn't enjoy this too much as Max expected to, clucking angrily and begun to make a hissy pit. It's wing aggressively wiggle, terrifying Max into letting the bird go. Max Jr jumped off and ran away, starting to wander around once again.

" ... I told ya."

"Aww .. "

Evan shook his head, a low chuckle released from his smokey voice. Max was a delight, especially back when they had allowed him to stay at their place.

You see, the reasoning for Max staying was because of Evan knowing his parent. Evan had been friends with Max Sr and his lovely wife, Evelyn, since they knew his father before his fate. There were times where they were talking about their son, Max, who was rather special, having a skin disorder plus, he had a hard time learning, due to being in the spectrum of autism. Hell, Max Sr and Evelyn taught the boy, homeschooling him since they didn't trust the schooling system too well. After the mention of Max needing a place to stay, ready to let their son out to the world, Evan suggested to let the boy stay with them. Thus, the two gay guys have a son. 

"Evaaan." Max called out, "Are we gonna put up the Christmas tree?"

"Already? It's pretty early."

"No it isn't! Yer just bein' lazy!"

He snorted, getting up onto his feet.

"Max, I'm the last guy you'd expect to be lazy. I hope ya know that."

"Then why can't we put it up! I wanna see the pretty lights. Very pretty."

A rough sigh came from the hunter, shaking his head. He knew he had to do it soon or else Philip and Max would be nagging them about it. He was the muscles of this household, the one mostly lifting stuff up, besides Max, of course. Philip was, no offense, a rather skinny and didn't have much meat to him. A very fragile guy. Evan adored him for that. Polar opposites who enjoyed loving on each other.

"Alright." Evan clapped his hands together, walking towards the closest to take out the fake tree they had in a box, which was in a small pieces so it could be put up. They didn't want to cut down a tree outside and out it in. At least, Max didn't.

After a good hour of setting up, Evan told Max to bring put the box of ornaments, that were beside the box of Christmas supplies, claiming dust and dirty for a year. 

"Gottem!"

"Okay, good, bring 'em over boy. Yer gonna help me set up the tree."

Showing off a smile, er, trying to at least, Max was always happy to help. Whenever Evan and Philip asked him to help, he was happy to. 

"Okay!"

It had been maybe, two years since the three were together, giving them time to grow and understand one another. At least, Evan was very angry on how much Max messed up or didn't understand things like he did. But, soon, he kept reminding himself that Max was different. Max wasn't like him or Philip and he had kept that in mind for a while now. So, when he dropped a few ornaments, Evan didn't hesitate to clean it up. They were a family, at least, that's what Max saw it as. Sometimes, he'd accidentally called Evan 'Pa'. Him and Max Sr were similar in a way, being strong men who worked hard, doing anything they could for their so called 'Family.' Maybe that was the reason him and the Thompson's got along.

The door opened up soon, Philip coming back from his work. He took off his shoes and set down his bag before being called by Max.

"Phiiiil! We're doin' the tree!" He cheered, "Come join us!"

A smile loomed across his face, coming over to help out a by placing a ornament here and there. 

After a while, they were done. The only thing that was left was the star up top the tree. Max assisted on putting it up, for one condition. He would be lifted up by Evan.

Who could say no? Certainly not Mr Macmillan. Once so, Max wobbled, trying his hardest to not fuck up and push the tree down. The boy got it ontop of the tree and was out down. 

When it was the lights were plugged in and lit up, the three stood back, taking a breather and to admire their hardwork. Philip leaned over and stole a quick smooch on the muscular man's lip before giving him a smile.

"It's always nice to see the tree up."

"It is. Ya can thank Max for the idea."

Soon enough, Max Jr decided to come around to see the new installment, clucking at one of the decorations that were hung on the bottom. Max, of course, sweeped up the chicken and whispered to him.

"No! Bad! That's our tree! Don't break it!"

Laughter filled the room, as the older men couldn't help but give a chuckle at his words towards the chicken.

All was well in the killer's household. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi yes I'm still alive! I hope you all enjoy this chapter of Heavenly Change!

**Author's Note:**

> Hi yes I hope y'all enjoy this fanfic, I'm gonna try and make more chapters for it, that is if it's good enough! Thank you!


End file.
